Cartridge-based devices can be utilized to dispense or apply certain medical items, such as medicine, lancets, sutures, needles, surgical staples, etc., or other medical or other items. For example, a replaceable cartridge containing a plurality of items for sequential use may be loaded into a tool or other device. Such devices can be manufactured to interface with humans directly or machines utilizing the items therein. For example, many medical procedures require puncturing of the skin, and sometimes underlying tissues, of an animal or human subject. A sharp lancet tip is commonly used to puncture the subject's skin at a lancing site to obtain a sample of blood, interstitial fluid, or other body fluid, as for example in blood-glucose monitoring by diabetics and in blood-typing and blood-screening applications.
In some situations, a person must periodically sample their blood for multiple testing throughout the day or week. This is typically done using a lancing device of some sort. Because re-use of a lancet can result in infection or spread of blood-borne contaminants, persons requiring repeated testing often must carry multiple lancets with them, with each lancet separately loaded into the lancing device for each sampling. This can be inconvenient and may lead to reduced compliance with a prescribed test regimen.
Cartridge-type lancing devices have been developed to allow the user to load cartridges into the lancing device, each cartridge holding multiple lancets for sequential use. These cartridge-type lancing devices typical operate by advancing each of the lancets in the cartridge for use, charging a drive spring, and, upon actuation of an actuator, releasing the lancet to be propelled by the discharging drive spring through a lancing stroke. In addition, for cartridges holding lancets with sterility caps on their puncturing tips, typical lancing devices also operate to remove the sterility caps from the lancet puncturing tips before the lancing stroke. Furthermore, some lancing devices are also operable to provide adjustment for different puncturing depths of the lancet tip. However, existing cartridge-type lancing devices have not proven entirely satisfactory in their convenience, ease-of-use, cost, reliability, and/or effectiveness.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improvements in advancement, de-capping, depth-adjustment, and charging mechanisms for cartridge-based devices. It is to the provision of an improved cartridge-based device and cartridge meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.